I Know How To Twist You (To Bring You To Your Knees)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Nancy loves watching them together. Stoncy. Oneshot.


_I love these three so much it's ridiculous. The title of this fic comes from_ I Get Off _by Halestorm._

 _Disclaimer: I do now own the characters or the title._

The hallways of Hawkins High were empty as Nancy Wheeler walked toward the dark room. It was almost five o'clock, and most of the students and faculty had already gone home. Nancy had two of her classmates that she was tutoring in the library, and she had only just finished up, and she was now looking for her ride home. Steve Harrington had sent her a text message almost forty minutes ago, to say that he had finished up in the gym and was heading to the dark room, where Jonathan Byers was. They hadn't text her again, even though she had text both of them twice, letting them know that she was finished and asking if they were still in the dark room. She assumed that they were both still there, since she had seen from the library window that Steve's car was still there.

Nancy checked her phone one last time as she rounded the corner to where the dark room was, but there still wasn't any reply. She walked toward the door at the end of the hall, and she pushed the hair away from her face as she put her hand on the door handle, twisting in and opening the door. It was dark inside, with only the red light glowing in the room, and she winced, quickly closing the door behind her and hoping that she hadn't ruined any prints with the light from the doorway. She glanced around when she didn't see anyone, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

And then she saw them.

Jonathan was standing against one of the tables at the back of the room, half facing her direction, but his attention was completely focused on the boy on his knees in front of him. He would have seen her as she came in, but as soon as he processed who it was, that it wasn't someone they needed to quickly hide from, he had gone back to watching his lover. Nancy's eyes blew wide as she saw the picture in front of her.

Steve Harrington—one of the most popular guys in the school, captain of the basketball squad, last years Prom King, the boy who spent over half an hour a morning on his hair and spent a ridiculously large amount of money on clothes to make sure he got the perfect ones—was on the floor of the dark room, his mouth wrapped around Jonathan.

No one would ever believe it.

That quiet, soft-spoken, introverted Jonathan could bring Steve to his knees as easily as he could, but Nancy knew different.

And it wasn't just Steve that Jonathan knew how to turn pliant, it was Nancy as well. There was just something in the soft, commanding way that he spoke to them, his thick fingers in her hair or gripping her chin...Nancy swallowed hard as she watched her two lovers.

She hadn't quite been prepared for this view when she had walked in, but it wasn't one that she disliked.

"That's it," Jonathan murmured, his fingers twisted in Steve's thick hair, completely ruining the perfect way that it had been styled all day, tugging at it to guide Steve in the way he wanted and Steve went along with it. Nancy stayed where she was in the dark, watching the two of them with blown pupils. "So fucking good, Steve," Jonathan continued and Nancy swallowed hard, her thighs involuntarily clenching together.

"Fuck," she hissed under her breath and Jonathan looked over at her, a small smirk on his face, which quickly fell as Steve must have done something with his tongue. His lips parted and he groaned, and Nancy saw him tug harder at Steve's hair. There was a muffled moan that came from the boy on his knees, his fingers curling in, digging into where they were gripping Jonathan's thighs.

"I'm gonna come," Jonathan's voice sounded choked, and Nancy thighs clenched again. She felt heat at the pit of her stomach, swirling and tugging, and she vaguely considered pulling up the seat in the corner of the room and slipping her hand into her jeans. She quickly pushed aside that thought though, because the boys had tried to convince her numerous times to fool around in the dark room and she had always stood her ground, refusing to do anything on school grounds. That wasn't to say that she was against _them_ doing anything, but if she finally let down her guard, she would never hear the end of it.

So instead, Nancy bit her lip and tried to swallow her whimpers.

"Steve," Jonathan groaned. "St- _Steve_ ," he stuttered as his eyes squeezed shut, and his knuckles turned white in Steve's hair as he held the teenager hard against him, his nose pressed hard into Jonathan's course pubic hair. Nancy was biting her lower lip so hard she wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood. She saw the tension slowly ebb from Jonathan's shoulders as his orgasm finished and he began coming down from his high. He released his grip on Steve's hair, and Steve moved backwards. He traced a finger down the side of Steve's face and there was a small smile on Jonathan's face. Nancy stalked across the room, leaning down to kiss Steve hard on the mouth, tasting Jonathan on his lips. Then she straightened up and kissed Jonathan.

"Shit," Steve murmured, his eyes still glaze as he looked up at Nancy and Jonathan.

"C'mon," Jonathan said with a smile, reaching down to help Steve get to his feet, and Nancy was crushed between them in the best possible way as they kissed, Steve's hand pressed to the base of her spine. "Let's finish this up at my place, mum and Will are out."

"Sounds perfect," Nancy agreed, wiggling between them to get their attention and stealing another quick kiss from Steve.

" _Or_ , we could finish up here?" Steve lifted his eyebrow and looked at Nancy hopefully.

"Nope," Nancy sung out as she untangled herself from between. "Not on school grounds!" She grinned at them as she backed away, turning around to walk quickly out of the dark room and toward the parking lot. The two boys scrambled to get their things and run after her, matching grins on their faces.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
